Human
by mitsu-chan-R27
Summary: "¿Soy un humano, Corporal?¿No puede usted decirme?" TRADUCCION AUTORIZADA.


**Humano**

**Autor: **janearjafar

**Traducción:** mitsu-chan-R27

**Sumary:** "¿Soy un humano, Corporal?¿No puede usted decirme?"

**Disclaimer: **Ni SnK ni el fic son míos, el manga es de Isayama Hajime y la viñeta a janearjafar, lo único que me pertenece es la traducción, que janearjafar fue tan amable de permitirmeló junto con el one-shot "Human".

Neither SnK nor the fic are mine, SnK is Isayama Hajime and the original autor of the fic is janearjafar, who was so kind for afford me to translate it with "The Promise".

* * *

_¿Por qué no puedo ver nada?_

_¿Por qué está todo negro?_

_No puedo... controlarme a mi mismo._

_Puedo oír gritos._

_Duele,__** duele**__._

_Esperen...¿Qué es esa sensación caliente?_

_Es esto...¿sangre?_

_Oh, Dios, no._

_No, no, no, no, no..._

Cuando Eren despertó su cuerpo entero estaba adolorido.

El mundo giro fuera de enfoque por unos momentos antes de que pudiera examinar su alrededor.

Estaba confinado dentro de las paredes de ladrillo de la celda y estaba tendido en la duda cama. El estaba vagamente conciente de que sus muñecas estaban encerradas con el frío abrazador de los grilletes.

Eren observó fijamente el techo plano.

¿Qué había pasado? A juzgar por el hecho de estar encerrado ahi de nuevo él debió de haberse transformado en Titán...

Suspiró profundo y apretó sus ojos cerrados.

_¿Le habré hecho daño a alguien esta vez? ¿Por qué soy un monstruo? Por qué, por qué, por qué..._

"Oh, finalmente te hás despertado."

La tranquila pero aún áspera voz tomó la atención de Eren. El chico abrió de golpe los ojos y volteó la cabeza despacio al lado. Haciendo una mueca ligeramente en dolor.

Rivaille estaba sentado en una silla al lado de la cama, sus oscuros ojos contemplando a Eren.

"C-Corporal," Eren balbuceó. "¿Qué...?"

Se calló cuando notó el brazo derecho de Rivaille... estaba envuelto con seguridad en un yeso* y un cabestrillo. Y, una vez Eren miró más de cerca, se dió cuenta de que la cada del Soldado de Primera estaba estropeada con cicatrices y moretones.

"Oh, por Dios," murmuró. "Yo hise eso, ¿verdad?"

Rivaille no respondió.

Eren pudo sentir sus ojos escocer con lágrimas. "L-Lo siento tanto, Corporal. Y-Yo no quería que... Y-Yo nunca podría..."

"Esta bien," contestó inmediatamentne Rivaille. "Tu no pretendias hacerlo. Fue... ese Titán."

"¡Pero yo _**soy**_ ese Titán!" Sollozó Eren. "Corporal... yo soy eso monstruo. Pero tambien soy un humano, ¿no? ¿No?" Levantó su vista hacia Rivaille con temblorosos, suplicantes ojos. "¿Soy un monstruo o un humano? ¿Q-Qué s-soy...?" Se detuvo y rompió en acumulados sollozos.

Rivaille miró al joven silenciosamente antes de pararse de la silla. Arrastró los pies hasta el lado de Eren y contempló al otro chico. Era desafortunado que las únicas veces en que el Corporal era más alto que Eren eran momentos como este.

"Idiota." Siseó Rivaille.

Eren trasladó su atención al hombre de pie sobre él.

"Estas llorando ahora, ¿no?" Continuo Rivaille.

Él extendió la mano hasta tocar la de Eren. Eren sintio su cara calentarse.

_La mano del Corporal es cálida_...

"Tu mano también es cálida," comentó Rivaille. Entonces movió su mano hasta el pecho de Eren. "Tu corazón... está palpitando, también."

Rivaille chocó su mirada con eren.

"Eres humano Eren. Puedo estar seguro de eso."

Eren asintió a través de sus lágrimas. "S-Si... Gracias, Corporal."

"No es nada." Respondió Rivaille, removiendo su mano del pecho de Eren.

"¡Ah, e-espere un momento!" Gritó Eren.

Rivaille se detuvo y miró a Eren expectante.

"Corporal... yo..." Eren tragó grueso. "Yo quiero permanecer humano, a-asi que...si llego a salirme de control... Por favor, prométame que si ese día llega, usted me matará. Si alguien tiene que hacerlo, quiero que sea usted... Porque yo...yo..." Él sonrió gentil. "Confío en usted, Corporal, se que usted lo logrará. Solo... usted debe ser quien lo haga..."

"Solo calla, mocoso." Dijo Rivaille, posando su mano en la frente de Eren. Él habló rudamente, pero su voz seguía calmando a Eren...

"Puedes confiar en mi, ¿bien?" Dijo Rivaille, sonriendo ligeramente.

"Me aseguraré de que sigas siendo humano."

* * *

**N/T: **Bien, aqui les traigo lo prometido, aprovechando que estoy con feriado largo (WIIIII! A VIAJAR!). No se, ustds pero a mi me encanta la relación de Eren y Rivaille. Eren es tan lindo cuando estan juntos, parece todo un cachorrito! w y aunque Riva-chan no lo admita, le encanta ver a Eren asi hohoho.

**Aclaraciones:**

*escayola, molde.

para quienes quieran leer el fic original, aqui les dejo el link, solo borren los espacios (recuerden agradecerle por sus lindos fic):

www. fanfiction s/ 9342728 / 1 / Human

nos leemos! n_n


End file.
